epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mortal5075/Monokuma vs Chris McLean - Epic Rap Battles of Mortality Season 1
Good afternoon. If you have come all the way over here, you must have realised that this is Monokuma vs Chris McLean written by me and myself solely. You might wonder "why in the world I put these two together?". Well the answer is Jesus Christ have you fucking seen Danganronpa or Total Drama? They are practically the same fucking characters. That said, I hope you enjoy this. The credit for the picture as always goes to Leo. Love that Chris McLean pic, have no idea where you found that though. Monokuma It’s Monokuma here! But listen, children, let's not get too crazy Last time things started off this strong, I started blasting my own babies! Was that a sex joke? Well if you cringed, just don’t make me repeat it. My kids version was not real, and you guys actually did it? I gave you this chance to battle just to make you feel like you can defeat me But the only thing you'll meet is spears of Gungnir through your kidney So you stand defeated, legs kneeled, pleading for me to not mess up your hair But that’s just another hope I crushed just in the name to make despair Chris McLean Who are you to my angered crew? Man, I hate to break it though But we’ll see your thrilling menace when SJ comes up and cuddles you My lines will leave you silenced, just like Justin in first season I’m not killing cause of lawsuits, but what the hell can be your reason? Own loads of guns, yet never fired one, but now you think your shots are firing? ”The Despair Maker” just does not fit you, get “The PR Figure two steps in retiring” You made poor choices, jumped over gaps in plot, no wonder you took a Logic Dive How can you kill this verse if all those who you killed ended up being alive? Monokuma I’m armed to teeth! I’m armed to legs! I’m armed to arms? I’m asking why! How much despair does it take for Chris to see that there’s no chance he won't die?! I could convince you to do a killing if I smashed all of your mirrors But I don’t really mind that you’re flamboyant, it’s just more place for a certain schizo's scissors Chris McLean Armed to teeth? Well Junko’s arm certainly goes up to your teeth That’s why you’re pissed, with her elbow up your rear, you just can’t help it if Only you weren’t a toy to be used by evil women With how they’re lewd, I don’t wanna know the places that you’ve been in Monokuma You’re simply boring and repetitive, playing one song with same cast By the point 3 seasons passed, it seems you are quite stuck in past So it will not be a problem once I’ll erase you from existence, When you wake up a mindless zombie, you’ll at least be of assistance You’ll still be the same, truly, your boring punchlines never moved me Put you and Chef in the Funhouse since I've seen you two get fruity You Jimmy Phallic should battle shaving, this is a wrong fight that you picked Now call me your daddy, cause you just got licked Chris McLean I’ll choke you faster than when your students wake from sleep still with the nurse on And switch up my flow just like Gwen switches boys she swirls on My cast is idiots and goofs who’s brain is always null and absent Here’s a tip, to have more fun, don’t get people with a talent Turn up that Box 15, buddy, me, myself and I have found your body The case is suicide, after Big Mac found out that you left a corpse unbodied. And I would say that Monokuma did not do something three times and all those times he had missed But a saddening truth for both of us, Hangman’s Gambit and his verses exist. Monokuma You turned your show into a musical? Well even I didn't go that far! Such a cheap hooker for publicity that Succi hit you with a car. You killed yourself with your own verse, so lets us all brace graceful joy when, Chris McLean is executed by “Human Centipede with Owen” Chris McLean That buildup was alright but the execution was ass Kodaka ditched you for the cast of the same age as his own fans So if you wanna fight, face my Handsome Outer Power Enterprise But if you wanna fist your sister, go ask Kiyo for advice Category:Blog posts